The Journey Of Flameface: An Original novella
by flamefacethecloun
Summary: He has one single goal to achieve, but it is a difficult one. can he do what he needs to do? I upload to /forums/offtopic/23735/the-journey-of-flameface-an-original-novella/ first, then one week after it will be on here.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night as he stood there, gun in hand. His goal was a simple one, but it was a difficult goal to achieve. He started walking forward, not needing any flashlight or outside light source, for his whole body was light enough. The name he goes by is simple, and all to easily descriptive of him. FLAMEFACE. He went towards the remains of the city that he once held near and dear to his heart: drawcepta


	2. Chapter 2

Having only the company of himself at the present time, flameface tried to recall what exactly had brought him to this place, at this time, if only to help make time go by that much quicker. It was a mysterious man who had first brought him to the city of drawceptia quite some time ago. And though this person had shown the path, he once again had shown himself to flameface. He was at first taken back by the sights and sounds. Sure, flameface had been to several cities before this, but there was this general vibe that he couldn't quite place at first, but as he explored more and more throughout the city, he placed it as being the general respect and friendliness most of the city had. Being new to the city, he quickly fell into some old habits. But eventually as days turned into weeks, and possibly even into months, he knew he would have to change to better fit in. After some experimentation he had discovered a slightly better way in which to conduct himself that he was pleased with.


	3. Chapter 3

As he approached the outer wall of drawceptia, he looked around. It had taken a little bit to find what he was looking for, but he eventually found where the supplies he needed were. He set up camp just outside, and grabbed the radio unit. Although he wasn't too sure if anybody was going to hear the message he was about to send out, he had to at least try. "Attention to anybody who can hear me: I, flameface, have set up a temporary base near the south wall of drawceptia. Im going to try to stay around the area for 24 hours. If I do not hear any replies back, or if nobody comes, I shall move deeper into the city."

Having finishing sending out the message, flameface laid down, and tried to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

#CHAPTER FOUR: GATHERING ALLIES

It had been about an hour from the time he sent out his message, when the first response came back it. "Stay where you are" said a feminine voice "we are coming. We should be there within four hours." Having a lot of time to kill, flameface decided to scope the area. He came across the old wooden hatch he used to pass up so much when he was newer in town. Looking around first, he descended into the depths. He saw all the old passageways that were there. He decided to go into the one immediately to the left of where he exited from, for it was the one with the least damage. He saw some of the framed pictures, some too bizarre for words, in their tattered shape. He saw many crystal balls that belonged to many amateur fortune tellers. He even saw some remnants of the many mystical creatures that had once resided within. Having had enough of that passageway, he went into the middle, affectionately called the art gallery, to see all of the history, both shared and unshared, within.

After he had thought that enough time had passed, he went back to the surface and saw several figures not too far in the distance. He saw a green plaid jacket, and black pants. He had no doubt this one was the tomboyish person who went by "Starfast." He saw a bald man in a red shirt. No doubt this was "Rtucker913." He also saw a man in a white shirt and red pants. Flameface was sure this was the bibliophile known as "Seli-chan." Upon their coming closer, his initial guesses were correct.

(((((Rtucker913 will be referred to as Tucker and Seli-chan will be referred to as Seli from here on out)))))

Starfast was the first to speak. "It's been to long from the last time we heard you. What have you been doing?" Her voice was still as pleasant to hear as ever, but this was no time to reminisce. "A lot actually. But there's more important things going on right now, and I'd rather tell you about that now" "So what is it?" said Tucker, his voice still rough and tattered from the great troll wars of 2014. "I'll get right down to it, I've heard around that there's an ancient relic deep in the city." Seli interrupted "But isn't that just an old tale, usually saved for campfire ghost stories?" "I used to think that too. But when I was in the mountains, I came across a rather large dragon. And though I was initially scared, it told me that it was friendly. That it became like that due to the relic. But it also knew that word was getting out about the powers of the relic, and that people with nefarious wants were after it. That is why I intend to move and protect it, if you will help me, that is."


	5. Chapter 5

Flameface asked the group if there were any other people who might be able to assist in his journey. Starfast spoke first. "Well, I have a good understanding of animals. Maybe we can go to the nearby zoo. I heard there are some pretty powerful animals there." Everyone looked at starfast like she was crazy. However, conveniently enough, a bee came buzzing by. "Here let me prove it" she started buzzing, and everyone else still looked at her like she was crazy. Eventually starfast translated. "Well first of all, it would seem this bee has a rather bizarre name... uncomfortabletruthasaurus?" The bee buzzed insistently "my bad, no s at the end. Just uncomfortabletruthasaru. Also he said that the zoo did have some decent animals for our quest. It also wants to go with us there, something about an armor-clad bear" seli looked around. "Well, it might work. I don't have any better alternative. Tucker?" "No, sorry" "then off to the zoo we go"


	6. Chapter 6

When they got to the zoo, a man in a safari outfit greeted them. "Welcome. My nane's kevin. We haven't had any visitors to this zoo in a good bit!" He had an Australian accent. "So what can I do to help ye out?" They were surprised that people still even worked at the zoo, considering the state of disarray it was in. Flameface spoke. "We need some help with something, and we heard that there might be the kind of help we need here." "That didn't really answer me question mate." Flameface grew slightly annoyed. "What I can tell you is I really don't know you. So no offense, but I don't know if I can trust telling you what I need. So how about you do... whatever your job is, and if I trust you, I might tell you what I need." Kevin looked disheartened. "Fine mate. Just let me show you around."

""First, yall must be wondering why we still here at this zoo. Well I can tell ya there aint much of a crew left. We still have our animal handler. You'll know him when ya see him. He likes to wear green all over himself. Our veterinarian is still here too, but she's been depressed ever since her favorite animals escaped." They started seeing some cages. "Right, this is where we had kept some of our more wild animals. Ya know, the lions, hyenas, and much of the general like. And over on the left, all the bears we still have." Uncomfortabletruthasaru buzzed in delight, and took off into the bear pin. "Now we're entering our aquatic life section. Over on the left is what we dub the exquisite aquarium. We got quite the collection in there, including the rare beefish, as well as the more common jetfish. And over to our right would be the seal tank. Now let me tell ya, best be careful of that one there in the kiddy pool. She seems to have a right split personality."Meanwhile, in the bear pin, uncomfortabletruthasaru was frantically flying about, trying to find the brown bear that helped save its hive. Unfortunately, none of them seemed to be the one. As she tried to find her newfound friends, she came across an extremely destroyed section of the zoo. It heard a whimper in the distance, and grew concerned. When she discovered the source of the yelp, it saw what resembled a fox, but it seemed more magical and mystical. Knowing that she couldn't help save this animal herself, uncomfortabletruthasaru had a new reason to quickly find her new friends."This is our aviation sanctuary, that pale dark one over there, we've had her since 1994. It often seems like it's in it's own little world, so we affectionately call her daydreamer94." As Kevin went on about some of the bird life, uncomfortabletruthasaru arrived, and insistently buzzed at starfast. She quickly translated. "There's something trapped in the rubble near where the bear pin is, and it needs help! " Kevin stopped in his tracks. "Wait, how can you be sure of that?" You've got to trust me! " Kevin took a deep look at starfast, and swiftly brought out a walkie-talkie. "Attention all staff! We have a trapped animal near the bear pin! Repeat! We have a trapped animal near the bear pin! This is not a drill! I need as much help as possible!" He set down the walkie-talkie. "If you're right, I hope we get there in time.


	7. Chapter 7

They followed starfast (and by virtue, uncomfortabletruthasaru) to where the trapped animal was. A man in green and a rather skinny person wearing a headband with over-sized cat ears (pickachulover, name will be clover) were there, clearing some of the rubble already. "Robert! Clover! Good to see you're already helping out! Just remember to be careful, we don't want to cause more of a collapse." Starfast looked around, and saw where uncomfortabletruthasaru was hovering. "Over there! " she pointed "it's over there! " so everyone went to help clear the rubble when soon, they heard it, and soon afterwards, a tuft of orange fur was visible. Clover helped lead it out of the hole. Tucker was first to say something. "Wow. I've never seen any animal like that before. What is it?" Clover responded "Well the best comparison would be something like a fox, because I was the one to rescue it, im calling her species fennikin."

As soon as she was free, the fennikin happily ran around everybody's legs. Clover soon took it to the main animal care facility to ensure there wasn't any internal damage. Kevin told Robert to come with flameface's group to his office. "Robert, this is flameface, seli, Tucker, and starfast. They initially came for who knows what, but after that scene, I think they are generally good people. And hopefully I've shown that we all here are trustworthy, so please, what were you really here for? " flameface saw every one in his group turn to him, and spoke up. "Alright, to put it simply enough, there is something important that needs protection, and we were hoping some of the animals here could help. " "did you just hear what you said? Do you know how crazy that sounds? " said Kevin with a look of confusion. Seli responded "yes, we know this may seem rather... unorthodox. Buy I have a good feeling about it." "Lets say I amuse your interest. What animals would you bring with you?" "We... haven't gotten that far. We were just hoping right now." Responded seli. Starfast then spoke up "actually, if you don't mind, there were a few I thought could be of use. The bird... daydreamer something. And that one seal... glowseal I think? " Kevin was silent for a few seconds, but eventually he responded. "No. All the animals here require special care. I can't let any amateurs take them because they might be useful." "Well one of your staff could come with us." "Unfortunately we need everyone we can get right now, so again that's a no." Most of flameface's group felt disheartened, but starfast chimed in. "Well, if you didn't notice im pretty good with animals. And you need help. I dont think ill be needed much with them right now. Can I join your group? " flameface and company were shocked. But Kevin paid them no mind and answered simply and concisely with a yes.


	8. Chapter 8

Starfast said her goodbyes to the group. Flameface led the rest of the group away. "Thank you for letting me work here. I hope im of use." "No problem. Now if you'll please follow me" said Kevin. He led her through some of the employee access tunnels and soon she saw clover applying some sort of ointment to the animal she called a fennikin. "So how is she doing clover?" Kevin asked. "Well, she's a little scared, but she doesn't seem to have any lasting injuries." She turned around. "Oh hey! What's she doing here?" "Well she was hoping she could be of some use. I've just been showing her around. I was hoping she could help you out." "Well I'm just about done, but we should definitely go back to the rubble, make sure there aren't any other animals trapped."


	9. Chapter 9

Snufkin heard his phone ringing and went to answer it. The voice he heard had a country twang to it. "Howdy sir. I saw some folk heading towards the center of drawceptia. I knew you was gonna look in that area for the relic next. You want us to do anything?" Snufkin thought for a second, then replied. "Yes sixxy. I want you and klear to go see what these people look like, but don't do anything to them." "Yessir, right on it."Snufkin hung up and went back to his bedroom. He saw his lovely wife resting on her elbow in their bed. "Mmm, who was that on the phone? " inquired Adrianne/span. "It was sixxy. According to him, there's some people in town. Says they are in some places we haven't checked yet."Adrianne chuckled slightly. "Sounds like we could have some fun soon. What are you going to do?" "I told sixxy to go and survey the area with his brother. Get some intelligent on these people." "That's so boring. Why can't we have some fun with them? " "Because if they aren't after the relic also, what's the point?" "Fine. Mr. No-fun." She stuck her tongue out at snufkin. "Whatever. Now let's go back to sleep, shall we?" "Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

Flameface, seli, and Tucker said their goodbyes to starfast, and started heading towards the center of drawceptia. "Its sad to see so much destruction." Said seli. "Yeah... But there isn't much we can do about it now, can we?" Tucker replied. "True" seli responded. Then it was quiet throughout the group for a while. After some walking, they came across a rather harry man sitting back on some rubble with an empty bottle near him. Tucker took a look at him and soon realized who this was. "Seven. What happened to you. I haven't seen you since... well since the battle over spring mountain. Seven spoke with slurred speech "firs of all, it'ss the sseven lord to ^hic^ to you ssir. And second ^hic^ you weren't there afterwards. You wouldn't know." Tucker was angry. "God Damn it, don't you remember? You were the one to tell us to retreat. You were the one who made sure everyone got out of there alive. Now tell me, what the duck happened after we got out of there?" Seven tried to stand up, but he did so to quickly for himself, and promptly passed out. Tucker addressed the group "can you help me make sure he's alright? " "fine" flameface said "I think there's a mostly intact building over there. Let's take him there" "thanks flame." They all carried him to the building nearby, little did they know that somebody had seen all them as they were heading into it


	11. Chapter 11

Despite all the destruction, the B2 bar still had some loyal costumers. "Hey buddy, last call. I got to close shop soon" seven sighed. "Ill have one more of the usual." "Coming right up" said klear. He then went to procure a bottle of his home-made beer. "And let me guess. Put it on your tab?" "You know me too well. Thanks man, see ya tomorrow" "im expecting it" seven left the bar, and klear began to clean up  
Klear had finally finished cleaning up and was heading home when he heard unfamiliar voices. Not wanting to draw any attention to himself, he covertly followed the voices. He saw them stop where seven was, passed out like normal. He watched their exchange, not hearing much.  
After a few minutes, they began to carry seven to a nearby building. Klear figured his brother would know what to do with new faces in town. When he got home, he told sixxy about what he saw, then sixxy called snufkin about klear's discovery, claiming it as his own. Soon after sixxy and snufkin had finished their phone call, the two brothers got ready to head out.


	12. Chapter 12

Klear led sixxy to where he last saw the group. "Alright. This is where I saw them last. I think I saw them head that way" he pointed. "So what's the plan?" "Well snufkin wants us to find out why they here. So we try to find 'em and figure that out." Responded sixxy.  
They searched around when they heard footsteps. They went to the sound and saw a man in rather tattered clothing. "Well howdy there. You're a face I haven't seen round these parts. Name's sixxy, and to my left is my brother klear. What'd your name?" "Oh. Hi." His voice was small and demure "my name's seli." "You mind if'n I ask what you might be here for? Cause we ain't had a new face in a right while." "Well, im trying to find some fresh water to help someone out." "How's that going?" "I thought there was some close by, but I seem to have mistaken." "Nah, fresh water is close. You're just a couple miles too south. Want some help?" "That would be much appreciated. Thank you."  
Klear led the way north. "So how's you liked it here so far?" Klear asked. "Well, all the destruction is pretty sad. Heck, even the zoo was in disrepair." "Yeah. But me and sixxy are hoping we can help do something about that. " sixxy chuckled quietly in response to klear's lie. Soon they got to their destination. Sixxy took klear to the side really quick. "So, here's the plan: you keep up with them, ill go see if I can figure out what they did at the zoo." "Alright. I'll be sure to update you as I can." Klear then went back to help seli and sixxy went to the zoo. "You're back. Where did your brother go?" "He had something he just remembered that needed to be taken care of" "alright. Also, Thanks for your help so far" "no problem" they then took the water and seli led the way to his friend.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a rough couple days not only learning what animals were supposed to get what kind of care, but also helping clean up all the debris and rubble. Of what they had gotten to, the fox-like creature that clover called a fennikin, which starfast nick-named Sammy, was the only trapped animal. But there was still much to go through, and the rest of the zoo staff were busy attending some of the animals, so starfast was cleaning up some debris just by herself when she heard a voice. "Howdy. You look like you could use a hand" starfast turned and saw him. He was a beautiful dark brown. He was dressed in tight fitting jeans with a simple white shirt, and a straw hat. He looked like he worked out a good amount. Starfast was temporarily mesmerized by this sexy embodiment of man, and when she finally spoke she was fumbling over some of her words. "Hey hi! Umm... yeah im um... yeah you can help me if you want." She blushed. "Alright ma'am. Name's sixxy by the way. Yours?" "My name? It's uh... st... starfast! Yeah... starfast" "pleased to meet you ms. Starfast. Now what you want me to do for ya?" Starfast tried her best to compose herself before she answered. "Well it would be wonderful if you could help me carry some of these beams to the scrap area in back" "alright. Whatever you say ma'am." And so starfast and sixxy cleared some more rubble.


	14. Chapter 14

"Welp, I'd say we did a right good job today ms. Starfast." She blushed slightly. "Thanks. But I couldn't have gotten so much done without you." "Always glad to help ma'am. Now if'n you don't mind my asking, how long you been cleaning up all this by yerself?" "A couple of days by now. I've had some help here and there but it's been me for the most part" "that sounds like a right shame, a lady as lovely as you workin as much you have. You at least gotten any good rest lately?" "I've had some good sleep here and there" "that's nice to hear, but I wasn't quite talking 'bout sleep. A lady like you after all that work deserves a good unwinding. And I might have a good solution, that is, if'n ya trust me." "That sounds like it might be nice. But why would I have to trust you?" "Well miss, I've been told I give quite a good massage. Might be able to work out some kinks ya didn't know ya even had." Starfast looked at his face, and saw he was being genuinely sincere. She contemplated his offer for a minute or so. "That actually sounds like it might be pleasant. So... sure, why not."

Sixxy led starfast back to his residence when he felt his phone go off. "Excuse me ma'am, I have to take this call real quick." He went off for a second when he answered. "How have things been going at the zoo?" "Welp, from what I could tell, there was a group that had come through lookin for some sort of help. Heard there was a guy always on fire, some guys, and some lady who stayed. Right now im... erm... escorting the lass who stayed. " "good. Im with the others from that group, but they don't seem to be letting on any info. See what you can get from the lady" "alright" he hung up and went back to attend to starfast.

"Sorry 'bout that ma'am. Now if you keep on following me, we ain't got much farther to go." So then they continued onward, and soon got to their destination. "Now please do excuse any mess ma'am. " sixxy said as he opened the door. Walking in, there wasn't too much to be impressed about. The walls were mostly empty, save for a clock and some childhood photos of him and klear. There was a brown leather couch, a radio and a phone on a table nearby. "Now go ahead and make yourself as comfortable as you can while I set up." "Oh. Alright. Thank you! " "The kitchen is to the left, and there's a bathroom over that way, a little to the right. And there's a spare bedroom down the hall with some basic clothing if you want." With that, he entered the center door and shut it behind him. Starfast went to look in the kitchen for something to drink. She saw some soda, a couple different beers, and some bottled water in the fridge. She looked around some more and saw some tea packages. She opted to have a refreshing cup of hot green tea. As she sipped on it while sitting on the couch, She heard various sounds coming from the room sixxy was in. She was about halfway done drinking her tea when sixxy emerged, saying everything was ready.


	15. Chapter 15

Klear and seli reached where the rest of seli's group was. "You don't mind if I rest with you for a while do ya?" "I don't think they should mind. After all, you did help me out." Klear saw a couple faces he didn't recognize. One was perpetually flaming. The other was mostly bald, with some weathering about him. He saw seven laid out flat on the floor, with the bald man rather close to his side. "Who's that guy in the hazmat suit? " flameface inquired. "My name is klear. And the suit is none of your concern" "well I see you helped seli bring some water. So thanks for that" klear sat down with his back on a wall for the support.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what brings you here? " "actually, I do mind you asking. And much like your hazmat suit, the reason we are here is none of your concern" klear heard the mistrust in his voice. So he tried a different approach. "Hey you, how do you know my patron?" Tucker looked up. He contemplated the best way to respond. "We're old buddies." Klear heard the finality in his voice, but could also tell there was more to it. Not having learned much, klear temporarily excused himself to make a call.

When he returned to the group, seven had gained some sort of awareness. "Hey man! What you doing here! " klear heard that seven was still ...disoriented from the night prior. "I was helping out that guy bring some water. So what's up with you and Tucker?" "Man! We go way back, we-" "are old friends and that's it" Tucker cut in. "Well, i suppose I should go soon. Don't be a stranger, ok?" "Sure man! Anytime! " klear then grabbed a drink for the way home, and tried to call his brother, But it went to voicemail. "So I didn't get any info from this group, but ill try to tail them. Hopefully you've gotten better progress than me"


	16. Chapter 16

When starfast entered the room, she was hit with the powerful scent of vanilla. "Wow. So... what do I need to do? " asked starfast. "Well ma'am, id definitely say to take yer socks and shoes off. After that I'll leave up to you, but I should let you know it will feel a lot better if I massage you directly than over any clothes." "Um... if that's so can you show me where those extra clothes were? I made myself a drink and you had come out shortly after I was finished." "Alright ma'am, this way please"

Sixxy led starfast down a hallway, then opened a door. "Alright ma'am, in the closet are some robes, couple pairs of pants, and a few shirts. Over in this dresser, there's some shorts in the top drawer, more shirts in the middle, and pajama sets in the bottom." "Thank you so much. Now if you'll give me a moment of privacy please." "Alright ma'am, I'll be just outside the door when ya ready." As sixxy shut the door, starfast composed herself. She hardly remembered a time someone this good looking was so nice to her. Reflecting on what he said earlier, she decided to change into some shorts and a comfortably tight t-shirt.

She opened the door and, true to his word, sixxy was close by, leaning casually against a wall. "I suppose you're ready? " "yeah. Thanks again" "no problem ma'am. I find pleasure in giving others pleasure." With that, he led starfast back to the massage room. "Now if you'll please lay down on the table, face down, head in the hole" starfast did so, and soon sixxy went to work. He started with her feet. "So, I don't remember if I asked you or not, but how did someone like you wind up doing like that at the zoo? " starfast moaned at the pleasure of her massage beginning, when she heard the question, she lackadaisically answered, "ooooh, mmmmm, I was with some friends, oooh yeah, ummm... we were trying to find some help. " klear had moved to her calves and thighs. "What is it you needed help with? " "mmmm... we were trying to find... something that-" klear quickly interrupted because he had finished her legs and had his hand at the bottom of her shirt. "Sorry, but do you mind if I lift your shirt up a bit so I can get your back easier? " "hmmm? Oh. No problem. Go ahead " klear lifted her shirt almost all the way up, bunching it up around her neck, exposing the strap of her bra. He spread some oil down her back, and started at the hem of her shorts for her back. "You were saying" "hmmm? Oh... something. We were looking for something that... actually I don't know what it does. But it must be important. " sixxy was at the middle of her back. "Huh. And do you know where it might be? " "I think it's towards the middle of the city. But I don't remember" sixxy was almost done, at the top of her back and shoulders. Having gained enough information, he did the rest of the massage in relative silence.

"Mmmm. I don't think I can thank you enough for that" "oh no ma'am. The pleasure was all mine. Now if'n ya remember where that room you changed in was, there was a bed if ya wanna stay the night" "alright. Thanks again. Thank you so much. " she then went to the spare room to try to get some sleep. Sixxy went to his room and saw he had a voicemail. He listened to it, then sent a message back. "I think I got some headway on a lead. Will let snufkin and Adrianne know first thing in the morning. Thanks for your update" then sixxy himself went to sleep soon after sending that message.


	17. Chapter 17

Starfast awoke to the smell of bacon. Slightly disoriented from her surroundings, she took a moment to gather herself. She had on rather plain, but comfortable black pajamas on. She followed the smell to see sixxy, shirtless, in the kitchen. "Good morning" she said.

"Glad to see you're awake ma'am. How did you sleep? " "I don't think I've slept that good in months." "Glad I could be of some help. If you're hungry, you're gonna have to wait a bit, I ain't quite done making breakfast" "oh, you didn't have to do all that for me, you know." "But I did. Felt like you deserved a decent meal having been on the road for as long as you say you've been" "alright. Also I know you're probably sick of me saying it, but thank you. For everything." "Nah, it ain't to much, like I said, makin others happy makes me happy. Now if'n ya wanna eat, Go ahead and have a seat, im almost done. " "ok"

Starfast sat on the couch, watching sixxy cook as she could. True to his word, the bacon was done soon after, with some pancakes and scrambled eggs as well. They ate their breakfast in relative silence, cleaned up, and soon went back to the zoo.o./p


	18. Chapter 18

Klear heard his phone ringing while walking among the streets. He saw sixxy's earlier message and was hoping for good news. "Yes sixxy, what is it?" "I can't say yet, I got to get snufkin on the line"

it took about a minute until the line went through. "Hello? Who is this?" The voice was feminine. Klear spoke first. "Its the dark brothers. Klear and sixxy. We need to talk to shufkin." "One moment, ill get him right for you"

Adrianne walked to her and snufkin's bedroom, and gently shook him to awake him. "You have a call for you" snufkin rolled on his side, becoming more alert. "Uuuug. This early? Tell them im sleeping" "um... it's the dark brothers. You sure? " "hm? Better be good news, this early. " He went over to the phone. "This better be good. " sixxy spoke first "I have from a decent source the relic should be towards the center of drawceptia. And these new people should be heading to get to it." "That is good news. Keep on their tails if you can." Klear responded "well... bad news. The majority of the group doesn't seem to keen having me stick around." "Then keep your distance. Ill check in with both of you when I can. Understood? " They responded almost in unison "yes sir"


	19. Chapter 19

Flameface and the rest had finally awoken. Tucker asked for a moment alone to catch up with seven, so seli took flameface to where she had gotten the water from. "So the zoo was a bust, what now? " flameface thought, then replied "I may know somewhere that could have more people to help us, and it should be on the way to where I think we need to go." He drew a make-shift map in the dirt. "I was told the relic was towards the center of town. So that should be here" he made a mark. "I came from around here, and I think the zoo was here. If I'm right, we might have to make a slight detour to the west, but it shouldn't be too much of one"

Tucker was done catching up with seven, and met back up with seli and flameface. They told him what they were doing, and soon left with seven to where flameface said they should go.


	20. Chapter 20

Flameface

They had come to a rather disbaren looking house. It didn't look too special, just a simple two story house with a metal gate in the front yard. And yet, despite this, it was a difficult feat to actually enter the house. Flameface spoke. Tucker, seven, search upstairs, see if there's any provisions we might need. Seli, I want you to search this floor with me. Agreed? " They all responded, mostly in unison, with some form of "yes"

As soon as Tucker and seven went upstairs, flameface went to the kitchen, making sure seli was in another room. Unknown to the rest of the group, flameface knew the other reason of this house. He dragged the fridge to the right, then entered the passageway behind him, making sure the fridge was covering the door again.

? He felt... something new, and yet familiar down here. He tried to get a sense on what, or who, this thing was.

Flameface

It was a ling set of stairs, and a longer hallway, but he finally got to the pure white door. Very carefully, he opened it. Inside, he saw a person in a straight jacket, legs crossed and chained to the floor, and his head covered with several sensory dulling devices. He gently walked up to this person; then grabbed his arms. Slowly he counted. One... two... three. Then he grabbed the person's legs. This time, it was a slow count to five. Then he tap/ grabbed his shoulders once, twice, three times now. Finally he blasted his leg chains off. He grabbed under the person's arms to let them know he was going to help them to their feet.

It had taken a bit, but finally he got used to standing again. Then flameface freed his arms from the jacket, took the headphones and earplugs out, then uncovered his eyes. "Hello old friend" the man said.


	21. Chapter 21

They had been running experiments for quite some time now. However, it seemed their breakthrough was nowhere near.

"Experiment number 24599" said one of them. The other put some yellow liquid into a vat of boiling green looking liquid. However, there was no visible reaults after they had been conbined. 24600 had mostly similar results. However, 24601 had finaly given the results they thought they had wanted. Now it was only time to test the concoction.

"Now, you don't have to test this with know the risk that can come with this." "I know, but that's why i want to be a test subject with you. I want some excitment from working with you."

The one in the lab coat took the first drink. But nothing seemed to happen. Despite this, the other man other drank the remaining half. "Damn, I had hoped there would be some sort of breakthrough!" "Well, We can always try again." "I don't know, I'm not really feeling up to it right now. How about you go home, get some rest? We can meet back up on monday.

They had both gone their seperate ways. On saturday, he felt... hot. He took his temperature, and it was much higher than normal. But he didn't feel anything else wrong. He did some of his normal morning routine. But once he got to the bathroom, that's when he finally saw it. His whole body was on fire, but he didn't feel like he was getting burnt. He tried dousing water on himself, that didn't work. He tried rolling around to put out the fire, that didn't work. He tried cutting off air, but he needed to get out to breath before any of the flames even remotely began to die down.

He rushed to the lab, but did not see the other guy there. He then tried to go to the scientist's house. When he got there, it seemed as though somebody could have bombed the place. He went in, looking for the other man. He saw him, upstairs. "Sir, I think that last experiment had horrible results." When the other man turned around, he got frightened. The first man temporarily lost conciousness. When he came to, the room looked even worse than what it did when he first saw the other man.

"What happened?" "Seeing you in that way frightened me.I can definitely say that you weren't the only one to have had adverse reactions to the potion." "So what do we do now sir?" "I'm going to try to fix us. But until then, It seems you're going to be stuck with a flame face for a while."


	22. Chapter 22

Grayson had called his knights, Skullbert and sikroth, to his meeting chambers. "I assume you both know why it is I called you here?" Inquired Grayson. Skullbert spoke first "I assume it is because the black brothers are making their presence more obvious?" "That as well. But there seems to be some unknown people who have come recently. Im sure that the brothers making more of a presence and these new people must mean something. Go to the old mage, clunstro, ser if he knows anything about these developments." Sikroth replied "right away sir" and the knights soon after went on their way.


	23. Chapter 23

He knew he was on the brink of some form of feasible life when he was interrupted. With some hostility, he saw who his visitors were. They both wore bright, white armor. Even with hair and facial features, it was hard for the mage to differentiate between the two of them. "Greetings travelers. Im sure that whatever reason you must be here is of importance. So tell me, what is it you are here for? "

Skullbert spoke "clunstro, sir Grayson sent us here for your assistance. He wanted to know if you knew anything about the increased presence of the black brothers, along with the presence of some new people" clunstro's reply was immediate. "The relic of wishes must have been discovered." Skullbert and sikroth looked at each other in confusion. "What is this relic? What does it do?" "Oh? You don't know? Well I can't give you that information for free. Come, help me finish what you interrupted. Then I might just help you."


	24. Chapter 24

Clover was looking around for the creature she called a fennikin. "Come here girl! Come on baby! Where are you? Sheri!" She paused. "...sheri? Sheri." She liked the way that name rolled off her tongue. She heard footsteps "hey, i found this walking around. You lost her?" Clover turned around and saw starfast with sixxy, the fennikin in the arms of starfast. "Thank you so much! Now, you little fennikin, how do you like the name sheri?" It yelped with what clover thought was joy.

With most of the rubble cleared, starfast used this as an opportunity to give sixxy a regular tour, as she had learned, instead of having to clean up. She had him follow her to the aquarium, the bird sanctuary, the bear pit. Without realizing it, starfast was dragging sixxy by the hand. By the time they got to the end of the bear pit, sixxy addressed the issue. "Ma'am, not that I mind, but you've been holdin onto my hand something awful" she blushed "oh. Sorry if i offended you" "no ma'am. Just wasn't sure if i was stealin ya from someone else." "Who, me? No. Unless..." she blushed and turned away. "Unless what ma'am?" She got close to him, gathered her courage, and looked him in the eyes. "...unless... you'll have me" "ma'am, it would be a right honor to be yours" she smiled, and pulled him in, hugging him tightly. As their faces were opposite directions, he had a devilish smirk on his face.


	25. Chapter 25

Tucker and seven had gathered several important provisions: rope, water canteens, cloth, etc. They felt like they gathered enough and went back downstairs. They saw seli almost immediately, but didn't see flameface. Tucker asked what was on both their minds. "Where did flameface go?" "He said it would be easier if we split up and searched the bottom floor separately. He searched the kitchen, while I got the bedrooms. " "so is he still in the kitchen?" "I... don't know. I haven't heard much from in there." "Then let's go look for him."

They went into the kitchen first, but didn't find him there. They went into the dining room, and still nothing. They heard a door. Tucker spoke "right, where have you been? " "me and seli split up, after searching the kitchen for provisions, i went to the back yard, found a shed, but there was nothing in there" seli spoke "alright, we have supplies. What now? Where do we go?" "O say we go back, get some sleep. Doesn't look safe to sleep here." Tucker asked "yeah? Then what?" "Then we keep going deeper, try to find what we need to protect." "Then let's head out now shall we? "


	26. Chapter 26

"Hello doctor. Glad to see you're still alive" "why are you here? Why did you release me? You know what I can do!" "Which is exactly why I released you. Now don't have your head going off, I don't want to bring attention to us." The man laughed "don't have my head going off? Ha. So original. Do you remember what they called me when they discovered what I did to myself? What i could do?" "Yes i do." "Then say it!" "...Doctor explosion face" "oh how long it's been since I last heard that name." "Just calm down louis. Listen to me, I have a plan."

...

Louis spoke. "I like that plan. But how do I get out of here?" "Just follow me, I'll help you out."

He went back up and out. He whispered "alright, remember the plan. Ill be with you again shortly. But first you have to be quiet."

"Right, then let's go look for him" flameface overheard Tucker. He held his hand behind him, signaling Louis to wait. He saw them look through the room, then he led the way out, being as quiet as possible. When louis was far gone, flameface shut the door, making sure he was heard. After some minor questioning, he got them back on his track, and headed out


	27. Chapter 27

Clunstro, with the help of skullbert and sikroth, had successfully created life. Though he was slightly disappointed that the new life forms were so rudimentary in shape, he was glad the had the sentience he was so desperate to achieve. "I thank you both for your help, and I hope you got the answers you needed" clunstro said, "now, please, i must write down my results, and I need to left alone to do so"

Not having much else a choice, sikroth and skullbert left to go back to grayson's castle. Clunstro was deep in concentration when he heard a crash. He put his notes down to investigate. When he got to where the crash was, there were liquids spilled all over, cauldrons and bottles broken. Clunstro sighed, and with a simple hand wave, caused all the damage to be undone. "Which of you caused this?" The triangular one spoke first "It was that one!" He said, pointing to the square shaped one, "it was luke!" "No!" Said luke, the square one, "it was mitch!" He pointed to the triangular one. Clunstro just sighed again and went to finishing his results.

When he finished, he went back to luke and mitch. "Come, follow me, we have places we need to go now." He packed some essentials, then left the cave


	28. Chapter 28

Klear heard his phone ringing. "Hello?" He answered. "Hello, so here's the current plan." It was snufkin. "Sixxy has had more success at getting info than you" the words cut him deep, but he couldn't deny the truth "so what we're going to do is cause some havoc at the zoo again. I want you to be there, try to recruit the staff to see our side of things." Having little better of a choice, he reluctantly agreed.

As he was walking to the zoo, he came across a man in old robes, with some odd creatures along side him. He was curious. "Hello? What are those?" He asked. The old man stopped and turned towards him. "These are my companions. To my left is luke, and my right is mitch. Who might you be?" "Companions? How?" "By old sorcery. Now don't make me repeat my question a third time: what is your name?" "My name is Klear. Also i dont recall you giving me your name"

Clunstro debated whether or not to give a false name. As soon as he heard klear's name, he knew much more about him than the other way around. He knew he had to try to find out what he was doing. "Dis you forget your own name or something? Come on old man." "My apologies, i got caught up in a thought. You may call me stro. Now if i may, what are you doing here?" "Im going to meet somebody." "Would you allow us to come with you? Ive heard it can be very dangerous around this area." "Fine, but you better keep up old man." And so Klear led clunstro and his group to where he was headed.


	29. Chapter 29

Sikroth and skullbert had returned to the castle after a long walk. After a decent nights sleep, they told grayson what they knew. "Sire, it would seem that there is indeed a reason why everything seems to be happening now. An old artifact seems to have been recently discovered. Legend has it this artifact is extremely powerful, as if it could grant wishes." At that last sentence, Grayson grew intrigued. "Did clunstro inform you of where it was?" "Not exactly, but he did say to head to the center, from there it would be up to us." After a few seconds thought, Grayson made a decision. "Gather all my staff! We are heading to get that thing!" With that, they grabbed everyone. The cook, Sam (Samamu) the bard, jessica (jigglypuff ) and the knight in training, kurt (kurtzman36998) then headed out, to the center of drawceptia.


	30. Chapter 30

Snufkin had been woken up by an insistent ringing. He groaned. "This better damn well be worh this" 'I believe it is sir" it was sixxy. He had excused himself from starfast's side to make this call. "You remember that lady from that group i told you bout earlier? I got her wrapped around my fingers. Im thinking she might know more than she's letting on, and ot should take little more to push her over the end." "This better be a good hunch then, or else ill make sure you pay for it. So how do you propose she gets pushed? " "i know you have your ways. She's been enraptured with helping around the zoo. It would most likely devastate her if something happened while we're here." Snufkin let out a chuckle "very well. Ill make sure Klear is there too when we cause some mayhem. Remember though, if your hunch is wrong..." he let the threat linger in the unsaid, then hung up and called Klear


End file.
